Up All Night
by Adarian
Summary: Sequel to "Underneath It All": Isabela, fearful that her relationship with Hawke is getting serious, enlists the help of two sleepy friends in the middle of the night. Written as a request for the kink-meme.


Isabela lay in bed, practically purring, as Lee came back to her side. She curled up on his chest, her head under his chin as he held her close.

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "I never expected you to be a cuddly one."

"And I never expected someone as soft spoken as you to be so filthy in bed," she teased, "We all have our sex secrets. Did you pick up some of those insults from Aveline? She's such a delightful influence on you."

Hawke laughed, "I'll have to let her know that. I'm sure she'll be so thrilled."

Isabela grinned, her fingers trailing down his stomach. He had finally felt comfortable enough to sleep together without a shirt and she had been delighted to have a few more inches of skin to play with. She tried so hard to stay in Hawke's comfort zone, but he was just so damn sexy.

Hawke grasped her hand softly, his fingers interlocking with hers. Their eyes met and Isabela's heart fluttered. No, this was more than him being so gorgeous, nor how delightfully good a fit he was in bed.

As he leaned in, she tilted her head up, meeting his kiss without thinking. As his other hand went into her hair, holding her closer to him, Isabela could only think one thing.

Oh. Shit.

Isabela jumped out of bed, surprising Hawke who laughed awkwardly.

"Bela?" He called teasingly, "Do you need another post sex sandwich? I promise, I won't even make it myself."

"No, I um...I just remembered I had to meet Varric tonight," Isabela lied, pulling on her clothes, "I...umm...I'll drop by tomorrow."

"For a thief," Hawke joked, "You're an exceptionally bad liar. All right, go do whatever you need to. I'll just be here...all alone..."

He posed in fake seduction, hands on head and hip, and Isabela groaned slightly. She kissed the top of his head while giving him a gentle slap on the cheek.

"I'll be back later, you card," she smirked, her hand lingering slightly too long on his cheek, "You keep yourself out of trouble."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Isabela," Aveline groaned, rubbing her eyes, "It is the middle of the night. Did you not think we might have better things to do? Like sleeping?"

Merrill quipped, "I thought you said that Donnic was over, would you not be-"

"Ahem," Isabela interrupted, "This is about my sex life. We'll break down the Wall's barriers later and get the saucy details. Focus on me for now."

The two of them turned their heads, Aveline taking a drink from her mug. The pair sat on Isabela's bed as she paced back and forth, drinking while Isabela made elaborate hand gestures to make her point.

"So, we're in bed," Isabela tried to begin, "Or rather, I'm in bed, he's got to go clean up and put his cock away-"

"Does he have different ones?" Merrill asked in interest, "Does he have one for special occasions maybe? Was this a special one?"

Aveline sighed with a tired groan, "Hush, Merrill. Does that matter? The sooner she tells this story, the sooner we can go home."

"Right," Isabela said, "Because we spent no time on the Wounded Coast while you talked about blades? Just saying, big girl. Anyways. We're in bed now, he's all cuddling up to me."

"You cuddled up to him, didn't you?" Merrill commented, "You always strike me as a cuddler."

"How did you know?" Isabela asked in surprise.

Aveline groaned, "ANYWAYS."

Isabela continued, stopping to stick her tongue out at Aveline, "ANYWAYS. We're just cuddling and kissing. No funny business. And I get this...shivery feeling. Do you know the one? You feel like this warm wave goes over you, and everything relaxes and it feels...good. Like...sexy good."

"Did you have an orgasm from cuddling?" Aveline moaned tiredly, "Is this what we had to come out here for in the middle of the night? For you to brag. Oh, I'm Isabela, I'm so sexually liberated, everything turns me on."

The other two gave her a pointed look and Aveline yawned, "I'm sorry. I'll come up with something better in the morning. Please go on."

"It wasn't that," Isabela gestured, pacing again, "It felt like...it just felt good, but it was so odd. It was just a kiss. A good kiss, mind you, but..."

"I think you're in love with him," Merrill said softly.

"That's what I was worried about," Isabela muttered, lying down on the bed in between them, "I don't want to be in love with him. In love people are idiots and spend all their time talking about the other person and are all self-sacrificing and making stupid decisions. None of those things work well for me. I don't do well with pet names and pining and all that."

"Do you do pet names?" Aveline asked in curiosity.

"Shh," Merrill reprimanded, "This is important. Isabela is being sincere, it must be serious."

"Thanks, guys," Isabela replied, putting her head in her hands.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing," Aveline replied, "I'm so much happier now with Donnic than before hand."

"You see?" Isabela indicated, "In love people are idiots."

Aveline rolled her eyes as she and Merrill both laid down around her.

"You can still be a bad ass in love," Merrill reassured, "Look at Aveline. Sure, she may be all gooey, but she's tough too! She can slay bandits just as well now, and she's still a really good captain."

"Thanks."

"And you, Bela," Merrill continued, "You will still be a wonderful rogue and still have merry adventures."

"Even in love?"

"Even in love."

"Can I still be a slattern?"

"Trust me," Aveline replied, "You always will be one."

"Aw," Isabela smiled, putting her arms around the two of them, "You always know just how to cheer me up."

"Can I go home now?" Aveline asked.

"No," Merrill answered, "We're having a nice moment. Quit trying to ruin it."

Aveline grumbled and hesitantly patted Isabela on the back.

"Better," Merrill reassured.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hawke opened the door, blinking as the morning sun entered the room.

"When you said tomorrow, Isabela," he grumbled, "I thought it would be you know, noon or even after dawn Mass. But...A for enthusiasm."

"I need to talk to you," Isabela said, pulling him upstairs. Hawke followed her into his bedroom, collapsing into his armchair as she stood in front of him.

"I have something to tell you," she said, "And it's not a big deal, it's certainly not meant to be a big deal. But it's something you should know."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked in confusion.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Lee...Lee, I'm falling for you. No, scratch that. I'm in love with you. Foolishly, desperately, and sickeningly in love with you. If you don't feel the same, fine, but I thought it was only fair to tell you."

He stood up and murmured, "You love me?"

With sudden fear, Isabela bowed her head as she nodded. He walked to her side, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily. Isabela moaned into his mouth as his lips parted from hers.

"I love you," he said softly, looking deeply into her eyes, "I love you so much it hurts. I missed you last night. I miss you every night you're not there. I love you."

Isabela threw herself into his arms, holding him close to her as her hands went into his hair. His hands grasped into her back, nails digging into her skin.

He carried her to the bed, lying her on her back. He knelt between her legs, pushing them apart gently. He pulled off her small clothes with his teeth, jumping his eyebrows, causing her to laugh. As his lips made their way to her sex, his tongue entering her, she cried out, giggling slightly still as he kissed down her lips.

"I love you, Lee," she said with a smile, the words turning into a moan as the pleasure built. She pushed his head down, closer to her, his hands digging into her hips as he held her in his grasp.

To her own surprise, she came around him, gasping for air as her body arched towards him. He kissed her sex again, coming up to face her with a grin.

"Will that keep you satisfied until I'm dressed?" He asked, smirking.

She sighed, with feigned displeasure, "Maybe, but then I'll be here...all alone."

She tried to mimic his pose from the night before and he laughed, rising from the bed.

"I love you," he said again, touching his nose against hers.

Isabela smiled as he left the room, curling up in the unmade bed. Perhaps being a fool in love was not _such_ a terrible thing.


End file.
